State of WBBA
The State of WBBA is a peninsular Land surrounded by Ocean. It is on the north of Vice City and east of Liberty City. It is a virtual land where the Bladers are thought to be living in. History of the City The Entire state was established in the year 1980. It was a barren land whcih was divided into 3 along with surrounding islands. Inhabitants from neighboring cities came and started their drug trade. The State was not named neither was suitable to be marked on map. It was a prime place for drug business. By 2000, The West Island had undergone changes. The West Island,known as UB City had totally developed. Full with Buildings, power stations, factories, towers , etc. By 2014, the entire map went under re-construction. The Central Island got developed as well. The East Island now consists of only forests, green mountains and Hills. Opening The State of WBBA Was first introduced by Angemon on 10th January 2014. It was shown to have various housings, a stadium , a beach and a lot of other facilities including the BBA Academy of Beyblading and The Power Station. Angemon updated the map. And it seems it has gone a lot of changes. There are 3 more stadiums on the land. Built by Julian. connecting that there is the HummingBird International Airport. There is also a Starfish Island on the North West. This is also a portal to the Underwater world. The Powerplant has moved from the North to the East, joining with the factory and the Spruce and Haiti Districts. Casinos have been established. Along with 2 businesses (MJ inc. and K2B Studios). There are several Districts , to be noted. Districts *North Beywood Drive *BeyWood Boulevard *Beywood District *Palms District *Spruce District *Market Street *Cesar District *Ganton *Mullholland *Cedar *Orange *Bedford Highway *Ocean Drive *HIX Waterway North *The Misty Rise District *Misty Rose Mountain *Mountain West Town *Baleb Square *Bedford Highway East *UB City Beach *Cherry Shore *Pearl Beach *City Center *Wildlife World Mainland *North Beywood Drive *BeyWood Boulevard *Beywood District *Palms District *Spruce District West *Market Street *Cesar District *Orange South Commercial Information Mode of Currency- Bey Cash Means of Transportation - Bus, Private Cars, Taxi, Aircraft Electricity- Stark Tower, East Powerplant. Communication - Public Phones, Mobile Phones, Free Wifi Service Newspaper- The Blading Times, Imtenan's Reports Healthcare- WBBA Hospital Security- UBPD: Ultimate Bladers Police Department, Jarvis Businesses Main Article: Businesses in WBBA The State of WBBA now has not only stuffs on the internet , but virtually it has a lot of businesses owned by different people residing there. The State is divided into 4 Cities- Ocean Beach which extends from the north and covers the entire west part of the state starting from the Ocean Drive Hotels till St. Pines Island. Bedford Point- Covers the North of The State starting from the Bedford hills till the End of Big Bang Headquarters and Stadium 1 Downtown- Covers the North East part of the state , including asstets Stark Tower,Wayne Manor, Four Dragons Casino, MJ Inc Office, K2B STudios Office , BeyWood STudios, WBBA Tower and Ventura Hotels UB City- Covers the entire southern and Central WBBA. Commerce is a Part of UB City. Distrits of Haiti, Beywood,Market , Cedar and Spruce.The assets - VRock Hotel and Casino, Police Station, WBBA Hospital , The Malibu Club, City Bank , V-Cafe, WBBA Mall Grove STreet HOusing , BBA ACademy and the Entire Haiti Island falls under This City. Assets: *The Stadium - Owned by Angemon. This is where all the battles have taken place *Beywood Boulevard - A long walk way whch starts from the BeyWood Studios, gets divided into highways and ends at the Stadium. Along the way, pedestrians come across the WBBA Tower, Stark Tower and Wayne Manor. The walkway was built by Angemon. *Kriz's Mansion - A mansion located on hilltop of Ocean Drive owned by Kriz. *924 Gilman Street - A non-profit Music organisation started , managed and owned by Kriz. *Saint Pines Island - A Long Island which armors Starfish Island and is located on the north West of the state. *Assassin's Satellite - A Security Satellite launched by Alex Mercer. *Abstergo Industries - One of the richest Assets in UB CIty owned by Mercer. *Haiti Island- Beach-like island with Palm trees and a water way along with Ange's Small mansion which resembles Vercetti Estate in Vice City. *Angel Island- Small Island located on the south of the State owned by Aditya. *MJ Inc. Office - Owned by Muhammad Junaid. *K2B Studios - Owned by Kashif Bhatti *V Cafe - A Cafe owned by Andrew V *The Four Dragons Casino - A Gambling place owned by both MJ and Kashif *V-Rock Hotel and Casino - A 6 STorey Hotel suites with attached pool. It also has a bar and other facilities inside *UB City Customs - Justin Wong's Car Showroom and Car Modification hall. *Mercer Park - A large barren park. Ideal for children. *Xtreme Renegade and WCZ Records - Recording studio owned by Kriz and Angemon. *Beywood Studios - Owned by Muhammad Junaid. Official WBBA's Film Making Studios *WBBA Hospital - WBBA's Private hospital opened by Alex Mercer. Formerly Julian *WBBA Police Station - Openened by Alex Mercer. Formerly Julian *WBBA Auditorium - Kriz's Auditorium for Cultural Performances. *WBBA Power Plant - Offers Powersupply to the entire state of WBBA. *Stark Tower - Business Tower owned by Gingka *Wayne Manor - Property and mansion owned by MJ *The Prototype Bar - Formerly known as The Malibu Club.WBBA's Only Night Club owned formerly by both Alastair and MJ. Now it is a sole property of Alex. *Mercer's Mansion - Previously, Ritvick's Private Mansion in Grove Street. Alex won a bid and now owns the Mansion. *WBBA Bank Building - 2 Banks Built by Angemon and by Alex Mercer. Formerly Julian *WBBA Tower- Tallest Tower in the State. Opened by Alex Mercer. Formerly Julian. Gingka owns one of the suites. *Leaf Links Island - Built by Alex Mercer. Formerly Julian. The size of the island is strikingly similar to the top part of Dragoon *BeyParts Factory - Built by Alex Mercer. Formerly Julian. Manufactures parts for Bey customizations. *BeyStadium - 4 in total. Owned by Alex Mercer. Formerly Julian. *The Aquarium - Part of the Underwater world. Provides a view of the Aqua habitat. *Ventura Hotels - 4 In total. Built By Julian Owned by Alex Mercer *Grove Street - Originally from Los Santos, this is a district of Grove Street based on the same location. It has the neighborhoods of Ganton and other well known locations. *Altair International Airport- An International Airport built by Alastair, owned by Alex in the bid. *WBBA TV station- The TV Station owned by Krishendu *WBBA Radio Station - Radio Station on the TV Staion building owned by Kriz. *WBBA Museum- Recently Built Museum containing several artifacts,parts from legendary beys, Broken Beys and the Infamous WBBA History Book. *Ocean Drive - Series of Hotels and Apartments constructed on Land , reaching upto the hill until North Vines Driveway and Bedford Highway. *Vice Beach- A district from Vice City , it is a wide open area with palm trees and west winds blowing. Ideal place for vacation *Underwater World - A recently built Underwater residential area by Alex Mercer. Formerly Julian. *BBA Academy of Beyblading- The most successful Anime School in the Anime World. *WBBA Mall - The first ever WBBA mall in the State of WBBA. * Sprunk ( UB ) - Sprunk is currently owned by Soham Dharmadhikari and it have turned to best cold drink brand in UB . Its official product of Phoenix Industries * Ultra Cola - Is owned by Zubair , Ultra cola is part of Phoenix Industries along with Sprunk Category:State of WBBA Category:Businesses